


Gentle, Lovely, Madly

by BlushingPrincess (glittercyborgprincess)



Category: Clover no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Clover
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Wistful Ending, blood route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercyborgprincess/pseuds/BlushingPrincess
Summary: Blood wants to prove that he can be gentler than Alice's old flame. (Based off a fade-to-black scene in the scnkna Blood route)
Relationships: Blood Dupre/Alice Liddell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Gentle, Lovely, Madly

**Author's Note:**

> You know the fade-to-black scene in the scnkna blood route (event 6!)...what iff I just....wrote the unspoken black part that I may or may not have imagined? 
> 
> Disclaimer: Fuck Lolita clothes because I;ve been trying to figure out the layout of Alice's assembly dress and keep looking through coords to find one that will help me maneuver the clothes removing process. Yeahhh. I still don't think it's right. >//<
> 
> Second disclaimer: first time writing this kinda stuff, so, i, uh, yeah. >///////<

Gently, Lovely, Madly

“I could be gentle.” He whispered to Alice. “Gentler than  _ him _ , even.” 

Alice’s breath hitched as Blood pressed his lips against her collarbone again. She was afraid that if she closed her eyes, when they opened again, she would find herself back in her own room. Wide awake after a foolish, foolish dream.  _ There was no way this was happening _ . 

He re-familiarized himself with the tender part of her neck where he’d bitten her prior. But his teeth didn’t return to seek their vengeance as she expected. Instead, Blood pressed whispers of kisses along the perimeter of his teeth marks. She gasped, but bit her lip before another noise could escape her lips. Blood smiled against her neck and moved his attention downward. His tongue darted out and left a trail of saliva as he reached his destination: the top of her assembly gown. 

The infuriating part was that it was so much more complicated than her regular dress. If it’d been a different time when he wasn’t trying to make a point, perhaps he would have torn it off her. Except he was gentle. And his intention wasn’t to scare Alice. 

His intention was to prove to her he was a better man (and better lover) than  _ him _ . The stupid ex with the same face. 

So, he kissed the top of her breast once before pulling away. Alice whimpered as his warmth left her body and immediately blushed at her lack of tact.  _ Don’t close your eyes, _ she chanted silently as her hands curled into fists clinging to his shirt.

Blood smirked and undid the hook that fastened the bolero jacket slowly, teasing the soft skin of her chest with his fingers. He smoothed the jacket down her body and left her in the black coordinate set she’d chosen for Clover’s social event. But he didn’t leave it at that, though he could have to prolong the barely-there pants Alice tried to hide. Blood was a man of little patience and he preferred if he used what little he had for more...enjoyable tactics. 

His hands tugged at the bottom of her blouse as soon as the jacket hit the ground. He pulled it off in a single motion. Not even the criss-cross ribbons at the neckline caused complication. It was as if they knew what would have happened if he faltered. 

Alice gasped as the cool air of Blood’s room hit her skin. Her flesh erupted into goosebumps and she shivered as he ran his hands up and down her bare arms. It hit her then that this was really happening. Blood was really stripping her. And he intended to have his way with her. 

Blood always got his way. 

“Wai--hng.” Her plea morphed into a cry as his mouth descended to her breast once again, right above the lace of her corset. He pressed his tongue against the pale flesh before sucking her skin softly. Surprised, she thrust her chest further against his face.  _ More _ . She could only whimper. Blood smiled against her chest and grazed his teeth against the bruise forming where his mouth had been. She gasped as even the skin  _ there  _ burst into goosebumps. 

He lifted a hand and brought it to the opposite breast that he’d been occupied with. Carefully, he pulled it up and out from her pesky corset. He wasn’t in the state of mind where he wanted to figure out how to remove the undergarment, though he appreciated the look it gave her...however unintentional it was. Her breast was hoisted high up her chest to fit itself in the space above the corset seemed larger than it normally did. Blood quickly remedied the situation and pulled out her other breast so he had a matching set. 

It was a lewd scene with Alice’s naked chest heaving as her bottom half remained fully clothed. But he wouldn’t have it any other way. He would fix that later; he had other things to do at the moment. Blood leaned in and captured one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking slowly. He kneaded small circles into her free breast and relished in her moans. In fact, he was sure she wasn’t even aware she was letting out such a marvelous sound.

Alice didn’t know what to do. She’d been caught off guard when he pulled her chest from her corset--she didn’t even know that was possible! Her first instinct was to cover herself but she couldn’t think fast enough before he was on her chest again. All rational thought left her brain as his tongue swirled around her nipple, softly, like a dance. Here he was fulfilling his promise of gentle and all she could think was-- _ More! _

He pulled away with that thought and she idly wondered if she’d made the mistake of speaking out loud. However, the thought disappeared as Alice realized just how cold and lonely her breast felt without his mouth pressed against it; his lingering saliva left her nipple erect and unbearably hard in the coolness of the room. She tried to wrap her arms around his head and bring him back. 

Blood laughed, dark and throaty as he dodged her attempt. “Patience, Alice,” he whispered against her skin before diving to the opposite breast, the one he marked earlier. He smiled as she cried out, burying his face hard against her chest. Of course, he was happy to oblige her panting mewls as he reciprocated the actions on this breast. He swirled his tongue in slow circles and alternated between licking and suckinng until her breathing mostly evened out and she got used to the stimulation. 

_ Gentle _ , he reminded himself. Gentle, or not, he couldn’t help himself from pressing his hardened groin into the depths of her petticoats. He ran his hands down her sides and tickled her waist still hidden in her corset before reaching the bottom hem of her skirt. Once again, he couldn’t be bothered to find the best way to remove them without wasting precious time. So, he used the simplest solution: he pulled her skirt and petticoats up to her hips. 

The motion made her freeze and her brain allowed a moment of clarity. “W-wait!” She panted, moving her hands to her skirts in preparation to pull them back down. Blood’s hands met hers and clamped them down before she could. 

“Would you like me to stop?” He whispered, looking into her eyes. 

Alice hesitated. That was her mistake; she should have immediately said ‘yes’ and pulled herself shamefully out of his room. But the word refused to lend itself to her. Instead, her brain just circled the moments before in an endless cycle reminding her how  _ good _ it all felt. And how she could have it all. Even if Blood was only trying to make a point. It was a very, very interesting point. 

“I know; it’s your first time.” She nodded slowly, a brilliant flush blooming across her cheeks as she realized she’d been caught by the obviously more experienced man. Blood laughed and pulled his face to the crook of her neck. “I promise to be gentle,” he teased against her earlobe. At least he had that going for him, that her stupid teacher never dared to lay a hand on her. There’d be no comparisons in that department. 

Alice nodded once, squeezing her eyes shut. If when she opened them and this was nothing more than a dream--so be it. She’d indulge her sin. 

To her surprise, Blood continued moving just as slowly as he had before. She was sure he would have been more eager to explore his new permissions. Sure, he promised to be gentle, but she mostly had thought that he’d meant he wouldn’t kill her when it was all over. Not...not treating and touching her so kindly like some sort of worship. She almost felt lov--

“Ahgn!” A strangled squeal escaped her mouth as her vision went white. While she was lost in thought, he’d trailed down her body once again and latched himself to her cotton panties. She’d forgotten that the outfit called for double petticoats so she’d forgone her bloomers in her rush this morning and now she was blessedly thankful for her hasty decision. 

Now he pressed his lips against the cotton material, licking up and around the heat of her sex. She cried out as he continued to tease her through her panties and she wrapped her legs around his neck, trying to pull him closer. Blood was undeterred and kept his distance in spite of the nudges closer. He pulled his hands under her bottom and raised her hips up, bringing her closer on  _ his _ terms. She moaned and ground herself into his face; she couldn’t help it. 

He was now sure that she wouldn’t stop him for his next plan--especially if she kept panting like that. Blood’s fingers curled along the lacy elastic of her panties and pulled them down to her thighs. He admired her dripping lips, partially obscured by a patch of blonde curls. It seemed to him that all her apprehension about the ordeal had faded if she was this wet. Blood grinned and didn’t hesitate a moment longer before pressing his face against her naked sex. 

Unable to help himself, his tongue dove immediately into her folds. Alice cried out, once again thrusting her hips up in desperation. He massaged slow circles into her butt as his tongue began a devilishly slow pace into her. Blood allowed her to get used to the sensation, savoring her breathless sighs and musky taste as he continued to pleasure her. He waited until her legs relaxed slightly before going in for the kill. His tongue’s pace quickened before he latched onto her clit, sucking hard until he heard Alice gasp. 

Her hands fell from her skirts and wrapped themselves in Blood’s long, dark hair and pushed his face obscenely into her sex. Pleasure swept over her body but the only thought she could get through, once again, was:  _ More _ .  _ Now.  _

Blood indulged her frantic movements again. Not because it was his initial plan. But because he wanted to push her to her limit at least once before claiming her as his. 

He continued the fast pace he’d started with his tongue, thrusting into her slick folds as she squirmed and squealed at the sensation. When he felt her nails dig into his scalp and her legs moulded his mouth fully against her sex, he focused solely on her clit. Grazing it softly with his teeth before sucking it and alternating until her hips trashed in his hands and she cried out, louder than she had all morning. Her release left her dizzy and exhausted. Alice’s grips on him slackened and her hands released his hair and legs fell numbly against his back. But Blood Dupre was far from finished with her. 

Her cum coated his chin and he smiled against her, wondering if she was loud enough that Elliot could hear them in the next room. He shoved the thought from his head; this was no time to be thinking of his subordinates. Not when there was so much he needed to show Alice. 

He grinned and crawled his way back up her chest until he found one of her softened nipples. Pulling his mouth around it, he sucked quick and hard until it became erect between his teeth. He moved quickly to the other, leaving a trail of his saliva mixed with her cum across Alice’s chest. The other nipple quickly matched its partner.

Alice panted, her body still sensitive from her orgasm. Her breaths came out as soft squeaks as he attacked her breasts again. The first time felt amazing. This….this felt otherworldly. Her arms once again wrapped his head and brought him closer. It wasn’t close enough. She wasn’t getting what she wanted. Unabashedly, she wrapped her legs around his torso as well and thrust against him like she had done with his face. 

This time she was met not with tongue but an unfamiliar hardness beneath his pants. She realized too little too late what she’d just pressed herself against and yelped, trying to retreat. Blood snorted at her attempt and ground his erection against her bare lips again. Her wetness smeared over the dark material but he knew it’d be gone by the time he needed to leave for Assembly.

She squealed at the pressure as his grinding, combined with her heightened sensitivity, made her belly flip flop. Alice gave into the pleasure of the rocking movement he’d begun and locked her feet around his waist again and thrust her naked sex desperately against him in time with his gyrations, her core wetter than before. 

“Tsk,” Blood laughed against her breast and stopped moving against her. “Not yet, Alice.  _ Patience _ .” 

_ Patience _ ? She groaned as she humped helplessly against his suddenly still hips. “Bl-Blood,” she panted, her face burning bright. Not only had she melted into useless putty in his hands--she also resorted to begging. “ _ I need _ …”

She hoped desperately that this was a dream because she should not be  _ begging _ Blood Dupre to be doing anything. Especially not this. Especially not now. 

He pulled away from her breasts and grinned wickedly. “Say please.” 

“Ple--augh~!” 

Her plea was cut off as he lowered his face to hers and captured her in a kiss. But it wasn’t the kiss that caught her off guard and made her squeal. In the same motion as his kiss, he snaked an arm between them and thrust a single finger into her folds. She writhed in his hand and cried against him, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. 

He explored her mouth now. It was different from all the other times he’d kissed her, when his tongue would flicker out to tease her closed mouth. A flirty move meant only to fluster her. This, however, was a dance. Blood timed the movements of his tongue darting against her with the movement of his finger in her sex: leisurely slow and deliberate. Alice couldn’t stand the tempo and she could feel her insides quivering for release again. She whimpered into Blood’s mouth and arched her back, preparing herself to pull back from his touch.  _ Faster _ , her mind whispered but she refused to say the word even if she didn’t have his tongue down her throat. 

Blood pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their mouths as he clenched his free hand at her butt. “Patience,” he whispered again before ducking back to her breasts. She struggled against him but he refused to give in to her desperate mewls. _ Not this time _ . He took his time pumping in and out of her sex, curling his finger until he’d found a spot that made her moans choke in her throat and her legs squeeze his hand into place. 

He slipped in another finger inside and twisted his hand as he continued thrusting in and out, pressing his thumb to her clit and massaging it in slow circles. Blood smiled as she panted into his ear and ground into his hand. He quickened his pace and met the soft thrust of her hips until he felt her inner walls contract around his fingers. 

This time, he pulled away just before she could ride out her next orgasm. His fingers left her sex as quickly as they’d arrived and he pulled his mouth from her erect nipples. Alice let out a strangled cry; Blood smiled and leaned down to leave butterfly kisses across her heaving chest. “Shhh,” he soothed, licking her glistening skin. 

“ _ Please _ .” 

The word spilled from her lips before Alice knew what she was saying. Because as soon as she’d said it, she froze, still arching her back so her breasts met Blood’s soft kisses.  _ Please _ ? She’d reverted back to begging! Then again… this was supposed to be gentle and he’d robbed her very cruelly of her climax. She straightened her back and pulled away from the tongue on her chest. She was better than this. She still had a chance of leaving here with her sanity intact. 

Laughing softly, Blood laid his forehead against her chest and listened to her heart pound noisily. Unlike his clock, her heart sped up and slowed down depending on the situation. This was...this was faster than usual...and he loved the sound of it. He was the only one who’d heard her heart race like this and he planned to be the last one to, as well. “You asked so nicely,” he murmured. “I’m very happy to oblige if you’re still willing.” 

This was her chance. But she blew it immediately. Looking down at Blood resting on her chest, Alice’s heart raced. He was still mostly dressed, as he had been when the argument began. And despite his rotten motives, her legs still quivered against the mattress and her sex begged for more. Before a drop of rationality could enter her brain, she pulled him up toward her until his face was even with hers. “Please,” she repeated softly, her face burning brighter that it ever had.

And she kissed him. 

He didn’t need to be told twice. Blood’s hands left her waist for the briefest moment to undo the button and zip of his pants and free his erection from its tight confines.  _ Gentle _ , he reminded himself.  _ Slowly _ .

His first move wasn’t the one he wanted. It wasn’t the one she expected, either. Instead, he pulled her deeper into the kiss she initiated and ran his length against her dripping sex. He continued the motion--thrusting against her without penetrating until she panted against his lips and dug her nails into his scalp as she grinded down. Hurried pants fell from her lips and Blood was very happy to morph them into moans. 

Making sure he kept his mouth on her, Blood lined his tip with her entrance. He only inserted the tip and allowed her walls to grow accustomed to the unfamiliar size. He teased her with the small allowance, rolling his hips and reaching down to finger her clit. 

Alice squealed at the overstimulation and pulled her face away first before burying her face in Blood’s neck. Her breathing quickened and she tried to move her hips closer to his.  _ Faster _ , her brain screamed. 

“Slowly,” he whispered, kissing the crown of her head just beside her hair bow. It was a request for her and a reminder to himself. This was the moment that would either claim her as his or push her away. And he wasn’t going to ruin it by hurting her by moving too fast. 

Slowly? Alice stilled at his voice, surprised to hear it so calm and...almost caring?  _ Wasn’t this supposed to be a game for him _ ? She couldn’t focus on the question, though, as he finally pressed further into her. Biting her lip, she tried to contain the moans that built with the pressure between her thighs. 

He stopped halfway down his length before pulling out again. He moved slowly, making sure to only make it halfway with each of his thrusts. They continued like that until he felt her finger dig into his back and her whimpers became desperate for more. Of course, he was happy to oblige when she made noises like  _ that _ . 

Taking a quick breath to brace himself, Blood pressed his entire length into Alice. Her whimpers turned into pleasant grunts and sighs as he began to move inside of her. She hooked her legs around him once again and pressed her heels into his ass until his hips pressed against her own, making her feel impossibly full. Alice’s eyes rolled back and she bucked her hips up to meet each of his thrusts. 

Gentle, he promised. But she was over gentle. She needed him  _ now _ . 

Luckily, he’d met her faster pace with a laugh as he continued swirling his finger against her clit. His free hand snaked from her skirts back up to her breast and he began pinching and pulling her nipple as she squealed as the overload of sensation swept across her body. 

Blood panted in tandem with Alice as he continued thrusting into her; he was becoming exhausted. He’d never cared enough about anyone else who’d taken his bed to go through as thorough foreplay as he’d done with Alice. It was worth it, though, just to hear the sounds she’d made for him. He smiled and hid his face in her hair as her moans became frantic. Her hips moved with his and her legs continued to pull him as close as he could possibly be. 

Her walls began to contract against his length and he quickened his pace, feeling his own release build. The only sounds heard in the room were Alice’s cries and grunts that continued to grow louder and the wet sound of their hips meeting. He had to remember that, her loudness, so he could properly prepare his room at home.

And then they were still. 

Alice and Blood reached their peak at the same time and cum dribbled messily between their hips as their vision erupted into bright white. Blood came quietly, groaning into her hair as her heels dug into his ass one last time.

With a final cry that Blood was now positive could be heard across the floor, Alice fell numb in his embrace and wrapped her arms idly around his torso. She smiled as she buried her face into his chest and started dozing off. 

He pulled out of her at last, their cum settling in a pool beneath them. He didn’t stay there and instead pulled her up on his chest and laid properly in bed with their heads at the pillows, instead of the edge they’d occupied. His biggest worry was that she’d wake up at the movement and push him away in a moment of clarity. She didn’t. Surprised, Blood watched her snuggle up to him with an expression that certainly had to mean he’d managed to succeed in making her happy--did that mean he’d surpassed everyone else in her heart? Before this, she barely tolerated his flirty kisses and now she embraced him as if he was important to her.  _ Was he _ ? 

He didn’t want to dampen his good mood with dangerous, improbable thoughts and buried them in his mind. Blood instead focused on the soft beat of her heart as it returned to its normal pace. His eyes fluttered shut at the rhythm and he tightened his arms around her. 

They had time to rest.

  
  


“Are you happy?” He whispered when he heard her wake up beside him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Blood rested his face against the crook of her neck and kissed the bruise left by his initial bite as he slithered back to her side after they rested. She stilled in his arms, her breath caught halfway to her throat. Her skirts were still tangled around her legs and her corset still lewdly hoisted her breasts high on her chest--but they’d still managed some sleep before their needs forced them awake. 

It was almost time for the assembly. 

Alice didn’t speak, knowing what he was looking for was not an answer she was willing to give.  _ If I touch you like he did, would you be happy _ ? That’s what he said before laying his hands on her. It was a complicated question. Her ex had only ever laid innocent touches on her body. Soft, gentle, reserved touches that never grew beyond that because his true affections were directed elsewhere. 

Blood promised to be gentle when he laid his hands on her. And he was, all the way through her last orgasm. She’d thought that gentle paralleled cold. Blood’s touch was anything but that. He’d elicited feelings she didn’t think she was capable of and the whole time--the whole time he was focused on being better than her ex--and all she could think of was Blood. With every kiss, suck, thrust, and moan, her mind knew nothing but the stupid mafia boss. 

And she knew that wasn’t what he would want to hear. 

Was she happy? No, in fact, she was the opposite. Miserable. Because through all this, she realized she was nothing but a game to him. This whole comparison thing Blood had conjured...out of nowhere...would be over as soon as she admitted she liked Blood far more better than her ex, loved Blood more far better than her ex. And he’d toss her aside in search of his next source of entertainment. 

She wanted to cry. Alice knew better than that; there wasn’t the time. Instead, she pressed her face into the bed and prayed he’d give up the question.

He didn’t. 

If she’d turn around, perhaps she’d see the look of hurt that cross the mafia boss’s face as she ignored him.  _ Perhaps she still wasn’t able to shake her teacher from her head as he made love to her… perhaps in this mess, he’d fooled himself into the position of nothing more than a replacement for a lay that never happened _ . He schooled his expression and pulled away. Blood Dupre did  _ not  _ get jealous over stupidly prude men from a different world. “It’s okay, Alice. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” 

He wordlessly pushed himself up from the bed, smoothing out his shirt and pants before retrieving the jacket Alice had dropped earlier. Just as he’d predicted, all evidence of their pleasure had erased itself from existence. He sighed, just barely, and picked his hat up from the side table. This was a mistake; he’d still lost to someone who didn’t even know they were playing a game. In her silence, Alice had chosen her teacher once again. 

_ Very well _ , he decided quickly. If she could pretend that this...this fling was nothing more than a whim...then so could he. He was an expert at whims; he catered to them often. Blood walked to his door, pulling his shoulders back. He barely hesitated as he turned back to face the bed. “I’ll see you inside, young lady,” he said blandly, turning his back and escaping before she had a chance to lift her head from the sheets. 

When Blood closed the door behind him looking as impeccable as always, Alice picked herself up from the bed and retrieved the clothes he’d strewn over the room. She moved slowly, deliberately, pulling herself back together with each piece she put back on until she was fully clothed and there was no evidence she’d been toyed with. 

Alice stopped at Blood’s mirror before she reached the door. Her only shred of luck was that both bruised he’d left on her body were covered...both by her blouse and her choker. A peek of angry purple threatened to reveal itself at her throat but as long as she kept her hair pulled forward, nobody would notice.

As she walked out, nobody could have guessed she’d left her heart in an already-dry puddle of cum on Blood Dupre’s bed. Which is exactly what she preferred.  _ Leave it there _ , she thought bitterly to herself.

And maybe next time she wouldn’t allow herself to get caught up in her own stupidity. 


End file.
